Historia
Duża część poniższego tekstu pochodzi z tabeli chronologicznej z Biblii Fallouta #0, napisanej przez Chrisa Avellone'a. Część informacji podanych przez Avellone'a, a nie występujących w grach, pochodzi z oryginalnej chronologii napisanej na potrzeby Fallouta 1 napisanej przez Briana Freyermutha, zaś część wydarzeń dziejących się po FO1 opisanych zostało przez Roba Hertensteina, inne zaś dodane zostały przez samego Avellone'a. Oprócz tego, dodaliśmy do tej listy również wszelkie daty wzmiankowane w holodyskach, dialogach oraz starych dokumentacjach opublikowanych w Biblii Fallouta. XX wiek: 1942 | 1943 | 1961 | 1969 | 1992 Lata 2050.: 2050 | 2051 | 2052 | 2053 | 2054 | 2055 | 2056 | 2057 | 2058 | 2059 Lata 2060.: 2060 | 2061 | 2062 | 2063 | 2064 | 2065 | 2066 | 2067 | 2068 | 2069 Lata 2070.: 2070 | 2071 | 2072 | 2073 | 2074 | 2075 | 2076 | 2077 | 2078 | 2079 Lata 2080.: 2080 | 2081 | 2082 | 2083 | 2084 | 2085 | 2086 | 2087 | 2088 | 2089 Lata 2090.: 2090 | 2091 | 2092 | 2093 | 2094 | 2095 | 2096 | 2097 | 2098 | 2099 Lata 2100.: 2100 | 2101 | 2102 | 2103 | 2104 | 2105 | 2106 | 2107 | 2108 | 2109 Lata 2110.: 2110 | 2111 | 2112 | 2113 | 2114 | 2115 | 2116 | 2117 | 2118 | 2119 Lata 2120.: 2120 | 2121 | 2122 | 2123 | 2124 | 2125 | 2106 | 2107 | 2108 | 2109 Lata 2130.: 2130 | 2131 | 2132 | 2133 | 2134 | 2135 | 2136 | 2137 | 2138 | 2139 Lata 2140.: 2140 | 2141 | 2142 | 2143 | 2144 | 2145 | 2146 | 2147 | 2148 | 2149 Lata 2150.: 2150 | 2151 | 2152 | 2153 | 2154 | 2155 | 2156 | 2157 | 2158 | 2159 Lata 2160.: 2160 | 2161 | 2162 | 2163 | 2164 | 2165 | 2166 | 2167 | 2168 | 2169 Lata 2170.: 2170 | 2171 | 2172 | 2173 | 2174 | 2175 | 2176 | 2177 | 2178 | 2179 Lata 2180.: 2180 | 2181 | 2182 | 2183 | 2184 | 2185 | 2186 | 2187 | 2188 | 2189 Lata 2190.: 2190 | 2191 | 2192 | 2193 | 2194 | 2195 | 2196 | 2197 | 2198 | 2199 Lata 2200.: 2200 | 2201 | 2202 | 2203 | 2204 | 2205 | 2206 | 2207 | 2208 | 2209 Lata 2210.: 2210 | 2211 | 2212 | 2213 | 2214 | 2215 | 2216 | 2217 | 2218 | 2219 Lata 2220.: 2220 | 2221 | 2222 | 2223 | 2224 | 2225 | 2226 | 2227 | 2228 | 2229 Lata 2230.: 2230 | 2231 | 2232 | 2233 | 2234 | 2235 | 2236 | 2237 | 2238 | 2239 Lata 2240.: 2240 | 2241 | 2242 | 2243 | 2244 | 2245 | 2246 | 2247 | 2248 | 2249 Lata 2250: 2250 | 2251 | 2252 | 2253 | 2254 | 2255 | 2256 | 2257 | 2258 | 2259 Lata 2260: 2260 | 2261 | 2262 | 2263 | 2264 | 2265 | 2266 | 2267 | 2268 | 2269 Lata 2270: 2270 | 2271 | 2272 | 2273 | 2274] | 2275 | 2276 | 2277 | 2278 | 2279 Wiek XXIV: 2316 1918 *Sunset Sarsaparilla wchodzi do produkcji. 1931 *Rozpoczyna się budowa Zapory Hoovera. (Jest to wydarzenie rzeczywiste). 1936 *Ukończenie budowy Zapory Hoovera. (Jest to wydarzenie rzeczywiste). 1942 *Powstaje Baza Wojskowa Sierra (Sierra Army Depot). Jej zadaniem jest przechowywanie sprzętu wojskowego, czym zajmowano się w bazie do roku 1991. (Jest to wydarzenie rzeczywiste). 1943 *Ośrodek badań i rozwoju technologi nuklearnej w Los Alamos , kryptonim: Rezerwacja, zakończył konstrukcję. Los Alamos zostaje częścią grupy badawczej Manhattan ProjectReservation design document for Van Buren.'' (Jest to wydarzenie rzeczywiste).'' 1945 *Lipiec 16: W ramach projektu Manhattan w Nowym Meksyku odbywa się pierwsza próba atomowa w historii. (Jest to wydarzenie rzeczywiste). *Koniec II wojny światowej. (Jest to wydarzenie rzeczywiste, od tego momentu historia Fallouta poszła w zupełnie innym kierunku niż nasza). 1948 *Lipiec 15: W jeziorze Mead w Nevadzie rozbija się bombowiec B-29. 1961 *5 Maj: Kapitan Carl Bell należący do Agencji Kosmicznej Stanów Zjednoczonych (U.S.S.A.) został pierwszym człowiekiem w kosmosie . Wydarzenie staje się sporne zarówno dla Związku Radzieckiego jak i Chin. Lot kapitana Bella w kapsule kosmicznej Wyzwanie 7 trwał dwanaście minut i siedem sekund, i wykonał pełny obrót dookoła Ziemi. Bell umarł kiedy kapsuła rozbiła się podczas powrotu na Ziemię. Museum of Technology in Fallout 3 1969 * Przez ten rok, Stany Zjednoczone są rozdzielone do trzynastu wspólnot narodowych, każda łączy w sobie kilka stanów. Narodowa flaga jest zmieniana, aby odzwierciedlać ten stan rzeczy i teraz ma 13 gwiazd w kole z jedną, większą w środku, przedstawiającą jedność narodu. *Lipec 16: The Virgo II Lunar Lander Valiant 11 z U.S.S.A. astronautami Kapitanem Richardem Wadem, Kapitanem Markiem Garrisem i Kapitanem Michaelem Hagenem ląduje na Księżycu. Astronauci są pierwszymi ludzimi ,którzy chodzili po innej planecie niż Ziemia. * Listopad 14: Virgo III "Lander Valiant 12" ląduje na Księżycu. 1992 *Zadanie BWS zostaje zmienione. Jest teraz odpowiedzialna za demilitaryzacje składów nadmiarowej amunicji, która została uznana za niezdatną do celów wojskowych lub wycofana z użycia. Misja ta była nadzorowana przez Industrial Operations Command (IOC) ze współpracą z Agencją Ochrony Środowiska (Environmental Protection Agency - EPA), zapewniając czystszą utylizację sprzętu wojskowego. Misja była kontynuowana do roku 2050 (jest to wspomniane w holodysku Sierra Mission Statement) 2002 *Pracę rozpoczyna ośrodek badawczy West-Tek. 2020 *Czerwiec 25: Na świat przychodzi Robert Edwin House, założyciel RoboCo Indrusties, właściciel Repconu i H&H Tool Company, najbogatszy człowiek na świecie oraz założyciel i właściciel Nowego Vegas. *Rakieta Delta IX odbywa ostatni lot w kosmos. 2021 *Hubris Comics rozpoczyna publikację Gronaka Barbarzyńcy. 2034 *Rakieta Delta IX zostaje przekonstruowana na rakietę z głowicą atomową na potrzeby wojska. 2037 *Pan Złota Rączka wchodzi do sprzedaży. 2042 *Trzęsienie ziemi niszczy dużą część stolicy Meksyku. 2044 *John Caleb-Bradberton wprowadza Nuka-Colę do sprzedaży. Cola szybko staje się najpopularniejszym napojem na świecie. 2048 *Na świat przychodzi Raul Tejada. 2050 *Zadanie BWS zostaje zmienione ponownie. Zostaje ona wyposażona w najnowszą technologie i od teraz do roku 2076 służy jako tajna naukowa instalacja do celów rozwoju i testowania broni biologicznej i konwencjonalnej oraz zagadnień robotyki (wspomniano o tym holodysk Sierra Mission Statement} 2051 *Chroniąc swoje interesy i zapasy ropy, Stany Zjednoczone zaczynają wywierać rosnący nacisk na Meksyk, uznając jego polityczną niestabilność i zanieczyszczenia pochodzące z Meksyku za zagrożenie dla Stanów Zjednoczonych. Różne sankcje ekonomiczne posłużyły do destabilizacji Meksyku, po czym siły zbrojne Stanów Zjednoczonych wkroczyły do Meksyku celem utrzymania ciągłości produkcji rafinerii ropy i zapewnienia eksportu ropy i paliwa za północną granicę... kosztem Meksyku. (wzmianki o tym pojawiają się tylko w chronologii zawartej w "Biblii Fallouta") 2052 * Telewizyjny dokument o wyczerpujących się złożach ropy w Teksasie doprowadza do deficytu ropy w amerykańskich domostwach i uświadomienia tego jak głęboki jest kryzys energetyczny. (wspomniane tylko w chronologii zawartej w "Biblii Fallouta") * Kwiecień: Rozpoczyna się Wojna o Surowce. Wiele mniejszych nacji bankrutuje, a Europa, zależna od importu ropy z Bliskiego Wschodu, odpowiada na wzrastające ceny bliskowschodniej ropy akcją militarną. Długa i wyczerpująca wojna między Wspólnotą Europejską (European Commonwealth) a Bliskim Wschodem rozpoczyna się. (wspomniane tylko w chronologii zawartej w "Biblii Fallouta") * Maj - Lipiec: Organizacja Narodów Zjednoczonych, i tak już nadszarpnięta, zaczyna się rozpadać. Podczas serii burzliwych debat, wiele nacji występuje z organizacji, gdyż ONZ stara się utrzymać pokój. Pod koniec lipca ONZ zostaje rozwiązana. (wspomniane tylko w chronologii zawartej w "Biblii Fallouta") **'Uwaga:' Te informacje pochodzą z chronologii zawartej w "Biblii Fallouta" Chrisa Avellone'a. Biorąc pod uwagę holodysk Sierra Depot GNN Transcript, który Avellone uznaje jako nie należący do kanonu, gdyż rzekomo był modyfikowany przez żołnierzy BWS, ONZ wciąż istniało w roku 2074. 2053 *Wybucha tzw. Nowa Plaga, zabijając dziesiątki tysięcy. Stany Zjednoczone zamykają granice i ogłaszają pierwszą w historii narodową kwarantannę. Źródło plagi jest nieznane, ale plotki głoszą, że jest to genetycznie zaprojektowana broń. (wspomniane tylko w chronologii zawartej w "Biblii Fallouta") * Grudzień: Na zakończenie i tak już bardzo nieudanego roku, terroryści niszczą w ataku nuklearnym izrealski Tel Awiw. (wspomniane tylko w chronologii zawartej w "Biblii Fallouta") *ZAX 1.0, stworzony przez Vault-Tec, zostaje uruchomiony. Początkowo prototyp miał służyć do zarządzania kryptami, zostaje jednak przekazany rządowi, aby pomóc Departamentowi Energii zbierać dane. W przeciągu roku zostaje przejęty przez wojsko do badań nad plagą i taktyką. Inna wersja, ZAX 1.2, zostaje zbudowana dla West Tek (patrz 2055) (informacje te można zdobyć w rozmowie z samym ZAXem w grze Fallout) 2054 * Styczeń: Ograniczona wymiana nuklearna na Bliskim Wschodzie wzbudza falę strachu na całym świecie. (wspomniane tylko w chronologii zawartej w "Biblii Fallouta") * W obliczu konfliktu europejsko-bliskowschodniego i rozprzestrzeniającej się plagi, Stany Zjednoczone wprowadzają w życie Projekt Safehouse. Projekt, finansowany z obligacji, miał za zadanie stworzyć schrony, zwane Kryptami, dla ludności na wypadek wojny nuklearnej lub śmiertelnej epidemii. Budowa rozpoczyna się pod koniec 2054 i posuwa się bardzo szybko dzięki postępom w technologiach budowy. (wspomniane tylko w chronologii zawartej w "Biblii Fallouta") 2055 *Ośrodek badawczy West Tek rozpoczyna prace nad nowym wirusem w celu zwalczenia Nowej Plagi. Jego badania wirusologiczne i bliskie związki z rządem federalnym doprowadzą do tego, że dwadzieścia lat później zostanie wybrany do Projektu Wirionu Wszechodporności jak również badań nad pancerzem wspomaganym piechoty i laserami. (wspomniane w rozmowie z ZAX'em w grze Fallout) *ZAX 1.2 zostaje wykorzystany do uregulowania warunków panujących w West Tek. Nie jest częścią oprogramowania zapobiegawczego Valut-Tec, tak więc nie posiada żadnych dyrektyw ochrony ludzkości po upadku bomb. W międzyczasie spokojnie przelicza dane i gra w szachy z naukowcami. Wielu naukowców twierdzi, że ZAX oszukuje i wydłuża grę zbyt znacznie jak na komputer o jego możliwościach. (wspomniane tylko w chronologii zawartej w Biblii Fallouta) 2058 *Holding Isla Negra zyskuje kontrolę nad regionem Point Lookout w Maryland. W wyniku dewastacji środowiska, Nowa Plaga zabija tam setki osób. 2059 *Zostaje ustanowiona Linia Frontu Anchorage, jako efekt zwiększania aktywności militarnej przez Stany Zjednoczone na Alasce w celu chronienia swoich złóż ropy. Linia Frontu Anchorage powoduje wzrost napięć pomiędzy Stanami Zjednoczonymi a Kanadą, ponieważ Stany Zjednoczone próbują wywrzeć presję na Kanadę, aby ta pozwoliła jednostkom amerykańskim pilnować rurociągu alaskańskiego. (wspomniane tylko w chronologii zawartej w Biblii Fallouta) * Rodzi się pierwsza sztuczna inteligencja. Ograniczony przez limity pamięci, jest szybko zatrzymany. Odkrycie to stwarza podstawy do przyszłego rozwoju badań nad SI w laboratoriach całych Stanów Zjednoczonych. (wspomniane tylko w chronologii zawartej w Biblii Fallouta) 2060 * Komunikacja drogowa na całym świecie powoli zanika. Paliwo staje się zbyt cenne aby marnować je w pojazdach, wykorzystuje się więc alternatywne rozwiązania - rozpoczęta zostaje produkcja samochodów napędzanych wodorem i elektrycznością, ale fabryki są w stanie wyprodukować jedynie ograniczone ich ilości. Wzrasta nacisk na dalsze badania nad technologią mikroogniw termojądrowych. (wspomniane tylko w chronologii zawartej w Biblii Fallouta) * Wojna europejsko-blisko wschodnia kończy się, gdyż pola naftowe na Bliskim Wschodzie wysychają... konflikt nie ma już dalej sensu, a obie strony zostały niemal doprowadzone do ruiny. (wspomniane tylko w chronologii zawartej w Biblii Fallouta) *Wspólnota Europejska rozpada się na skłócone nacje, walczące o pozostałe zasoby surowców. (wspomniane w Fallout 1 intro) 2061 *Rusza budowa Krypty 108. 2062 *Pomimo kwarantanny Nowa Plaga wciąż się rozprzestrzenia, podsycając narodową paranoję. (wspomniane tylko w chronologii zawartej w Biblii Fallouta) 2063 * Sierpień: Budowa większości Krypt zostaje zakończona, poza Kryptą 13, której budowa dopiero rusza... zwiastując cykl rozbudowy, który wydawał się napotykać same problemy. W miastach z ukończonymi Kryptami odbywają się próbne, fałszywe alarmy, jednak ich zwiększająca się częstotliwość wywołuje efekt "wyjącego wilka" i liczba osób biorących w nich udział spada z biegiem lat. (wspomniane w instrukcji do gry Fallout) 2065 * Czerwiec: Z powodu ogromnego popytu na energię latem 2065, reaktor jądrowy miasta Nowy York osiąga stan krytyczny, prawie powodując stopienie rdzenia. Bliskie przegrzanie reaktora staje się przyczyną wprowadzenia racjonowania energii, a termin "Gorące Lato" przyjmuje się jako określenie tego incydentu. (wspomniane tylko w chronologii zawartej w Biblii Fallouta) * Sierpień: Potrzeba zwiększenia mobilności w amerykańskiej zmechanizowanej kawalerii zmusza wojsko do skoncentrowania wysiłków na tworzeniu "człowieka-czołgu - dwunożnej, opancerzonej jednostki kroczącej: pancerza wspomaganego. (wspomniane tylko w chronologii zawartej w Biblii Fallouta) * 2065 - 2067: Badania nad pancerzem wspomaganym są coraz bardziej zaawansowane i zbudowanych zostaje kilka prototypów, wiele z nich okazuje się nieskutecznych na polu bitwy. Jednakże te prototypy stają się podstawą dla przyszłych osiągnięć na polu wojskowości, konstrukcji i technologi mikroogniw termojądrowych. (wspomniane tylko w chronologii zawartej w Biblii Fallouta) 2066 *Wiosna: Wraz z wyczerpywaniem się zasobów ropy na całym globie, zależność Chin od paliw kopalnych powoduje kryzys energetyczny tego kraju. Chiny, będąc na skraju upadku, stają się bardziej agresywne w swoich rozmowach handlowych ze Stanami Zjednoczonymi. Stany Zjednoczone nie chcą eksportować ropy do Chin, negocjacje zostają więc zerwane. (wspomniane tylko w chronologii zawartej w Biblii Fallouta) *Lato: Stając się kolejną zniewagą w stosunkach chińsko-amerykańskich, pierwsze proste ogniwo termojądrowe, rezultat projektu pancerza wspomaganego, zostaje ujawnione. Rozpoczyna się produkcja urządzeń korzystających z ogniw termojądrowych. Wdrażanie energii termojądrowej w infrastrukturę USA postępuje jednak zbyt wolno, aby zaopatrzyć w energię wszystkie potrzebujące regiony. Prawie 11 lat później zaledwie kilka sekcji Stanów Zjednoczonych było zaopatrzonych w energię termojądrową. (wspomniane tylko w chronologii zawartej w Biblii Fallouta) *Zima: Zimą 2066, Chiny przeprowadzają inwazję na Alaskę, pod komendą generała Jingwei. Lina Frontu Anchorage staje się prawdziwym polem bitwy. (wspomniane w Fallout 1 intro) **'Uwaga:' Te informacje pochodzą z chronologii zawartej w "Biblii Fallouta" Chrisa Avellone'a. Biorąc pod uwagę holodysk Sierra Depot GNN Transcript, który Avellone uznaje jako nie należący do kanonu, gdyż rzekomo był modyfikowany przez żołnierzy BWS, wydaerzenie to miało miejsce 10 października 2077. *Zima: Jako znak rosnących napięć w stosunkach pomiędzy obydwoma krajami, Kanada wyraża niechęć w stosunku do obecności amerykańskich wojsk na kanadyjskiej ziemi i przelotu amerykańskich samolotów przez przestrzeń powietrzną Kanady. Napięcie stosunków między Stanami Zjednoczonymi i Kanada wciąż rośnie, ale ostatecznie Kanada ustępuje i amerykańskie wojsko swobodnie przemieszcza się przez Kanadę. To wydarzenie jest pierwszym krokiem do aneksji Kanady w 2076 roku. (wspomniane tylko w chronologii zawartej w Biblii Fallouta) 2067 *Pierwszy egzemplarz pancerza wspomaganego zostaje dostarczony na Alaskę. Choć brak mu mobilności przyszłych wersji, okazuje się niezwykle skuteczny przeciw chińskim czołgom i piechocie. Jego zdolność noszenia ciężkiej broni zaczyna odgrywać kluczową rolę w różnych konfliktach, a ponadto jest w stanie niszczyć całe miasta bez narażania jego posiadacza. Chiny w pośpiechu rozpoczynają prace nad własną wersją, ale są lata pracy i badań za Stanami Zjednoczonymi. (wspomniane tylko w chronologii zawartej w Biblii Fallouta) 2069 *Kanada zaczyna odczuwać obecność militarną Stanów Zjednoczonych wraz z amerykańska eksploatacją kanadyjskich surowców na wysiłek zbrojeniowy. Ogromne połacie tajgi zostają wycięte, a inne surowce w Kanadzie całkowicie wyeksploatowane. Wielu Amerykanów zaczyna odnosić się do Kanady jako Małej Ameryki, a kanadyjskie protesty są niezauważane. (wspomniane tylko w chronologii zawartej w Biblii Fallouta) * Marzec: Krypta 13 zostaje ostatecznie ukończona - jako ostania z Krypt i rozpoczynają się próbne, fałszywe alarmy. Z powodu późnego ukończenia efekt "wyjącego wilka" nie jest tak znaczny jak w innych Kryptach. (wspomniane w instrukcji do gry Fallout) 2070 *Powstaje pierwszy model samochodu Chryslusa napędzanego ogniwami termojądrowymi. Pocieszająco duży i amerykański, ograniczona ilość modeli kosztuje fortunę, ale mimo to zostaje sprzedana w ciągu kilku dni. Odtąd wiele fabryk Chryslusa zostaje przestawionych na produkcję wojskową. (wspomniane tylko w chronologii zawartej w Biblii Fallouta) 2072 *Wzrastający popyt Stanów Zjednoczonych na kanadyjskie surowce powoduje protesty i zamieszki w kilkunastu kanadyjskich miastach. Próba sabotażu rurociągu alaskańskiego staje się wystarczającym powodem dla wojska do rozpoczęcia aneksji Kanady... która faktycznie rozpoczęła się w 2067. (wspomniane tylko w chronologii zawartej w Biblii Fallouta) 2073 *Styczeń 11: Stanom Zjednoczonym udaje się zająć ostatnie pozostałe złoża ropy, które wcześniej były uznane za nieosiągalne z powodu położenia kilku tysięcy stóp pod powierzchnią Pacyfiku. (wspomniane w Sierra Depot GNN Transcript) **'Uwaga': Platforma wiertnicza Enklawy była najprawdopodobniej zlokalizowana we wspomnianym miejscu. *Wrzesień 15 : Wraz z rosnącą agresywnością Chin w używaniu broni biologicznej, rząd Stanów Zjednoczonych podejmuje przeciwdziałania. Projekt Wirionu Wszechodporności zostaje oficjalnie rozpoczęty i powstają plany rozpoczęcia eksperymentów w ośrodku badawczym West-Tek w południowej Kalifornii. (wspomniane w holodysku FEV Research) 2074 *Negocjacje Stanów Zjednoczonych z innymi światowymi siłami dochodzą do dramatycznego końca, gdy Prezydent odstępuje od rozmów o ropie. Po gorącej debacie wściekły Prezydent opuścił spotkanie i zapowiedział, że ostatnie znane źródła ropy naftowej będą wykorzystywane wyłącznie przez Stany Zjednoczone i Stany Zjednoczone nie będą sprzedawać ani handlować ropą z zewnętrznymi stronami. Prezydent pozostaje głuchy na groźby sankcji ONZ. **'Uwaga:' Te informacje pochodzą z holodysku Sierra Depot GNN Transcript, który Chris Avellone uznaje jako nie należący do kanonu, i który pozostaje w sprzeczności z chronologią ''Biblii Fallouta, według której ONZ przestało istnieć w 2052. * Wbrew wcześniejszym zapewnieniom, że wojna z Chinami służy jedynie odebraniu złóż ropy na Alasce, amerykańskie jednostki piechoty i zmechanizowane zostają rozmieszczone na terytorium Chin. Postępują bardzo wolno w głąb kraju, pogłębiając tylko swoje braki w zaopatrzeniu. **'Uwaga:' ''Te informacje pochodzą z chronologii zawartej w ''Biblii Fallota Chrisa Avellone'a. Biorąc pod uwagę holodysk Sierra Depot GNN Transcript, który Avellone uznaje jako nie należący do kanonu, wydarzenie to miało miejsce 10 października 2077. 2075 *Sztuczna inteligencja Bazy wojskowej Sierra (Skynet) staje się samoświadoma. *Luty 14: Kanada zgodziła się na aneksję przez Stany Zjednoczone. **'Uwaga:' ''Te informacje pochodzą z holodysku Sierra Depot GNN Transcript, który Chris Avellone uznaje jako nie należący do kanonu, gdyż rzekomo był modyfikowany przez żołnierzy BWS. Biorąc pod uwagę chronologię zawartą w ''Biblii Fallouta Avellone'a, Kanada została w pełni zaanektowana w Styczeń 2076'' *Luty 15: Izba Reprezentantów i Kongres głosowały jednomyślnie, by oskarżyć Prezydenta o jazdę na czerwonym świetle. Obie izby uznały, że Prezydent nie stoi ponad prawem i powinien o wiele lepiej je znać. Obie strony zaprzeczają, aby miało to coś wspólnego z ostatnią aneksją Kanady. **''Te informacje pochodzą z holodysku Sierra Depot GNN Transcript, który Chris Avellone uznaje jako nie należący do kanonu, gdyż rzekomo był modyfikowany przez żołnierzy BWS. Biorąc pod uwagę chronologię zawartą w "Biblii Fallouta" Avellone'a, Kanada została w pełni zaanektowana w styczniu 2076'' * Marzec 21: Eksperymenty PWW są kontynuowane w West Tek z kulturą 10-011, wznowione dzięki udanym testom wirusa na jednokomórkowych organizmach. Eksperymenty na komórkach roślinnych zostają zawieszone. Wirion wszechodporności zostaje przemianowany na FEV - Wirus Wymuszonej Ewolucji (Forced Evolutionary Virus). * Maj 9: Eksperymenty nad FEV są kontynuowane w West Tek z kulturą 10-011, wznowione dzięki udanym testom na płazińcach, wykazują one wzrost rozmiarów i podwyższoną odporność na zakażenia wirusowe. Eksperymenty z owadami odniosły mniejsze sukcesy i dalsze eksperymenty na owadach zostają zawieszone przez Majora Barnetta. * Czerwiec 30: Eksperymenty nad FEV są kontynuowane w West Tek z kulturą 10-011, z wykorzystaniem białych myszy jako obiektu badań. Zaobserwowano przyrost rozmiarów, tkanki mięśniowej i inteligencji. * Listopad 2075: Eksperyment nad FEV (kultura 10-011) na królikach zostały zakończone. Zaobserwowano przyrost rozmiarów, inteligencji i (tym razem) agresywności. Oczywiście, trudno było określić, czy płazińce w poprzednich eksperymentach były bardziej agresywne i gwałtowne niż normalne. Prawdę mówiąc, nie można o to winić naukowców. 2076 * Styczeń 3: Oddział wojskowy pod dowództwem pułkownika Spindela zostaje wysłany do ośrodka badań West Tek, aby pilnowały eksperymentów w interesie bezpieczeństwa narodowego. Kapitan Roger Maxson (dziadek Johna Maxsona, Wysokiego Starszego Bractwa Stali w Fallout 1) znajduje się wśród żołnierzy. * Styczeń 12: Włączając kilka nowych sekwencji genowych w testach wirusa, zainfekowano psy kulturą 10-101a w West Tek. Chociaż zaobserwowano przyrost siły, nie zwiększyła się inteligencja. * Styczeń: Kanada została w pełni zaanektowana przez Stany Zjednoczone. Kanadyjscy protestujący i buntownicy zostali rozstrzelani na miejscu, a Rurociąg Alaskański roi się od amerykańskich wojsk. Obrazy okrucieństw docierają do Stanów Zjednoczonych, powodując dalsze zamieszki i protesty. **'Uwaga:' Te informacje pochodzą z chronologii zawartej w "Biblii Fallouta" Chrisa Avellone'a. Biorąc pod uwagę holodysk Sierra Depot GNN Transcript, który Avellone uznaje jako nie należący do kanonu, wydarzenie to miało miejsce 14 lutego, 2075 * Styczeń 26: Używając kultury 11-011, eksperymenty są przeprowadzane na szopach. Zaobserwowano te same efekty, ale próba ucieczki kilku zainfekowanych osobników spowodowała, że major Barnett rozkazał zlikwidować uciekinierów i pozostałe osobniki. Dwie pary nie zostały odnalezione. **'Uwaga:' Scott Campbell i Chris Taylor przeznaczyli te zbiegłe szopy do utworzenia inteligentnej społeczności zwierząt na płn.-zachód od Blasku zwaną "Norami". To miejsce nigdy nie zostało zrealizowane. * Marzec 30: Dziś Prezydent wysłał Flotę Pacyfiku w rejon dalekomorskiej platformy wiertniczej znajdującej się gdzieś na Morzu Spokojnym. Powodem tego posunięcia miały być ćwiczenia chińskiej floty, które według prezydenta odbywały się niebezpiecznie blisko ich rezerw strategicznych ropy naftowej. Chiński rząd zaprzeczy jakoby miał wrogie zamiary. (wspomniane w holodysku Sierra Depot GNN Transcript * Kwiecień 15: Gdy wszystkie drugorzędne testy i badania zostały wykonane na obiektach, wszystkie psy z testów FEV kultury 11-101a w West Tek zostają zlikwidowane... z bezpiecznej odległości. * Czerwiec: Prototyp pancerza wspomaganego jest gotowy, rezultaty można znaleźć już w Fallout 1. To jest szczyt technologii Pancerza Wspomaganego przed Wielką Wojną. Wiele z tych jednostek zostaje wysłanych do Chin, gdzie zaczęły torować sobie drogę przez chińskie siły. Chińskie surowce są napięte do granic wytrzymałości i linie zaopatrzenia narodów zaanektowanych przez Chiny zaczynają się załamywać. * Sierpień: Zamieszki o żywność i energię zaczynają się w głównych miastach w całych Stanach Zjednoczonych. Jednostki wojskowe zaczynają być rozmieszczane w miastach w Stanach Zjednoczonych by powstrzymać uczestników zamieszek i wiele tymczasowych więzień zostaje skonstruowanych. Ogłoszony jest stan wyjątkowy, a wkrótce nastąpi stan wojenny. * Październik 4: W West Tek, piętnaście szympansów zostaje zarażonych kulturą 11-111. Najbardziej udane testy do tej pory, wzrost i odporności u szympansów przekraczają wszystkie inne obiekty do tej pory. Wojsko praktycznie pożera wzrokiem wyniki badań. W tajemnicy zaplanowano rozpocząć testy w małych miastach pod kwarantanną na północnej Ameryce i budowa Bazy Wojskowej Mariposa jest przyspieszona ze względu na oczekiwane przeniesienie projektu West Tek do tego miejsca pod nadzorem wojskowym. 2077 Styczeń *Styczeń 7: Major Barnett pomimo sprzeciwu naukowców rozkazuje przenieść wszystkie badania nad FEV do nowo powstałej bazy wojskowej Mariposa. *Styczeń 10: Alaska zostaje odzyskana, Linia Frontu Anchorage zostaje utrzymana przez Amerykanów. *Styczeń 22: Pierwsze użycie pancerza wspomaganego na terenie Stanów Zjednoczonych do kontroli kwarantanny. Jednostki służące w Chinach i na Linii Frontu Anchorage walczą z Amerykanami, zamieszki o żywność przybierają na sile, ginie wielu cywili. Wielu żołnierzy dezerteruje z armii w Stanach Zjednoczonych i Kanadzie, zostają schwytani i osadzeni w więzieniach wojskowych. Luty *Luty: Informacje o badaniach nad FEV wyciekają z nieznanego źródła. Wybuchają protesty w wielu miastach i rządach na całym świecie, padają oskarżenie że to rząd USA jest odpowiedzialny za Nową Plagę. FEV jest postrzegane jako zagrożenie. Marzec * Marzec: Przygotowani na chiński atak biologiczny lub nuklearny , prezydent i Enklawa uciekają w bezpieczne miejsce oraz przygotowują plany kontynuowania wojny. Lipiec * Pomiędzy 10 lipca i 23 października: Sierra Army Depot jest ewakuowana. Październik *Październik 10: Kapitan Roger Maxson i jego ludzie odkrywają że naukowcy w bazie Mariposa wykorzystywali "ochotników" (więźniowie których mózgi nie zostały użyte w Robomózgach) jako obiekty doświadczalne w eksperymentach. Morale w bazie jest bardzo niskie, po załamaniu nerwowym pułkownika Roberta Spindel, ludzie Maxona zwracają się do niego o przejęcie dowództwa. (wspomniane w Pamiętnik_kpt._Maxsona) *Październik 10: Chiny przeprowadzają inwazję na Alaskę. Lina Frontu Anchorage staje się prawdziwym polem bitwy. **'Uwaga:' Te informacje pochodzą z chronologii zawartej w "Biblii Fallouta" Chrisa Avellone'a. Biorąc pod uwagę holodysk Sierra Depot GNN Transcript, który Avellone uznaje jako nie należący do kanonu, wydarzenie to miało miejsce Zimą 2066 *Październik 15: Pułkownik Spindel popełnia samobójstwo. Wszyscy naukowcy zostają zabici. (wspomniane w Captain Maxson's Diary holodisk) *Październik 20: Kapitan Roger Maxson, dowódca bazy Mariposa, ogłasza przez radio pełną dezercje... i nic się nie dzieje. (wspomniane w Captain Maxson's Diary holodisk) *Październik 21: Maxson rozkazuje wszystkim rodzinom mieszkającym poza bazą przenieść się do bazy Mariposa. (wspomniane w Captain Maxson's Diary holodisk) *Październik 23: Wielka Wojna: Bomby zostają odpalone; nie wiadomo kto uderzył pierwszy... i nie jest nawet pewne czy bomby pochodziły z Chin lub Ameryki. Syreny alarmowe zawyły, ale mało ludzi schodzi do schronów, sądząc że to tylko fałszywy alarm. Schrony zostają zamknięte. *Październik 23: Krypta Nekropolis nigdy się nie zamyka. Kiedy było już wiadomo że inne krypty zostały zamknięte, ludzie z Bakersfield starają się dotrzeć do Krypty 12, by chronić siebie i swoje rodziny. *Październik 23: Ośrodek badawczy West Tek zostaje trafiony przez rakiety, pojemniki z FEV zostają zniszczone na poziomach czwartym i piątym wypuszczając wirus do atmosfery. Zmutowany prez promieniowanie, wirus traci swoje zdolności. *Październik 23: Ocaleni z Bazy Mariposa, żołnierze i naukowcy chronieni przed promieniowaniem i wirusem FEV wychodzą na pustkowie. *Październik 25: Dwa dni później w bazie Mariposa, zwiadowca w pancerzu wspomaganym (Platner) zostaje wysłany aby pobrać próbki atmosfery. Nie stwierdza żadnych śladów promieniowania w pobliżu bazy. *Październik 27: Po pochowaniu naukowców przed bazą Mariposa, żołnierze zamykają bazę, następnie udają się na pustynie, zabierając ze sobą zapasy oraz schematy broni. Kapitan Maxson prowadzi swoich ludzi i rodziny do rządowego schronu Lost Hills. (To wydarzenie zostało nazwane "Exodus," i ocalali żołnierze założyli Bractwo Stali.) **'Uwaga': Chociaż Maxson w swoim dzienniku zaznacza że personel cywilny (prawdopodobnie rodziny naukowców lub inni cywile nie związani z wojskiem) miał pozostać w bazie, to czy zostali w bazie czy nie jest nieznane. '' Listopad *Listopad: Kapitan Maxson, jego ludzie oraz ich rodziny, docierają do schronu Lost Hills, podczas drogi stracili wielu ludzi w tym żonę Maxsona. Schron Lost Hills zostaje kwaterą główną Bractwa Stali. 2080 *Pierwsze efekty promieniowania są widoczne na ocalałych. Rozległe mutacje dotykają zwierzęta i ludzi, efekty mutacji są nieodwracalne. Z dnia na dzień powstają nowe gatunki. 2083 *Lato: Ghoule które ocalały w Krypcie 12 oraz ludzie którzy przybyli do Bakersfield tworzą nowe miasto Nekropolis 2084 *Wiosna: Set odbiera władzę w Nekropolis Nadzorcy krypty. Nadzorca zostaje wywieziony na północ i słuch po nim ginie. 2090 *Krypta 29 zostaje otwarta. Harold (w tym czasie będąc jeszcze człowiekiem) postanawia dorobić się jako handlarz. Handluje z ocalałą ludnością żyjącą na Pustkowiach. 2091 *Krypta 8 zostaje otwarta, używają swojego GECKA-a żeby stworzyć żyzną glebę pod nowe miasto (Kryptopolis). **'Uwaga:' ''Gdy Lynette mówi że miasto zostało zbudowane 120 lat temu, co miało by miejsce około roku 2120, Dziecko Przeznaczenia później mówi że to 70 lat przed opuszczeniem Krypty 13 przez Przybysza z Krypty. To może znaczyć że Fallout 2 miał rozgrywać się wcześniej i plik dialogowy nie został poprawiony. 2092 * Krypta Los Angeles zostaje otwarta, zostają zbudowane Gruzy które przyciągają ocalałych. * Dr. Richard Moreau zostaje wygnany z Kryptopolis za morderstwo. Okoliczności popełnienie morderstwa są nieznane, ale Moreau zmienia nazwisko na Grey i wyrusza na południe. 2093 * Człowiek o imieniu Angus zakłada miasto Hub. 2096 *Harold zostaje szefem karawany w Hubie. Jego karawany są celem nielicznych ataków na pustkowiach, ale karawany Harolda funkcjonują... do momentu kiedy zaczynają się ataki mutantów na karawany kilka lat później. 2097 *Narodziny Johna Maxsona, przyszłego Starszego Bractwa Stali. *Jonathan Faust wraz z 200 ludźmi opuszcza przeludnioną Kryptę 15, wkrótce zakładają bandę znana jako Vipers. 2101 *Nadzorca Kryptopolis składa urząd i powołana zostaje Rada Obywateli. Rada powołuje Pierwszego Obywatela (wspomniane w rozmowie z Lynette w "Fallout 2"). *Zmodyfikowane szopy, które uciekły z West Tek w czasie przeprowadzania na nich eksperymentów z wirusem FEV, pojawiły się w miejscu, znanym później jako Wysypiska. **''Uwaga: Wysypiska i szopy nie zostały umieszczone w grze, choć ich ucieczka z Blasku jest wspomniana w jednym z holodysków'' 2102 *22 Maja: Powtarzające się ataki mutantów na karawany Harolda doprowadzają do tego, że wściekły Harold finansuje jedną z pierwszych na tych terenach grup awanturniczych w celu odnalezienia miejsca pochodzenia mutantów. Po naradach z lekarzem i naukowcem z Hub - człowiekiem o nazwisku Grey - obaj decydują się połączyć siły. *23 Czerwca: Ekspedycja Richarda Greya wraz z Haroldem odkrywa Bazę Mariposa i wkrótce potem zostaje rozbita i rozproszona przez zamieszkujące ją mutanty. Grey zostaje wrzucony przez ramię wysięgnika do jednego ze zbiorników z wirusem FEV, a Harold pada ogłuszony, aby ocknąć się potem na pustkowiu. *27 Czerwiec: Mutujący się już Harold zostaje odnaleziony przez handlarzy i przewieziony z powrotem do the Hub. Jego główni partnerzy handlowi i pracownicy, przerażeni jego stanem zdrowia, porzucają go i wkrótce nie zostają mu nawet dwa kapsle które mógłby złączyć ze sobą. *Lipiec: Richard Grey, obecnie okropnie zmutowany wirusem, cały oblepiony FEV, wydostaje się z Kadzi w straszliwym cierpieniu. Bardzo rzadko jest w stanie myśleć albo spostrzegać swoje otoczenie, dostaje się więc do pokoju kontrolującego Kadzie i zaczyna nagrywać swój dziennik. Traci i odzyskuje przytomność, czasami na dni lub tygodnie. *Lipiec-Listopad: Richard Grey zaczyna przyzwyczajać się do swojego nowego położenia i rozpoczyna swoje pierwsze testy z FEV na zwierzętach poddając je działaniu FEV. Te eksperymenty i jego pogłębiająca się świadomość stwarzają fundamenty planów związanych z Jednością (the Unity) i rasą panów. Przyjmuje nowe imię - "Mistrz" ("the Master."). *Listopad: Pierwszy człowiek-ofiara trafia do Mariposy i zostaje zjedzona przez Greya. *Grudzień: Grey kontynuuje swoje doświadczenia na włóczęgach trafiających do Mariposy... bez sukcesu. Rezultaty eksperymentów są skażone promieniotwórczością, duże i niewiarygodnie głupie. Grey woli je skonsumować niż pozwolić im żyć. 2103 *Styczeń: Mistrz odkrywa problem polegający na szkodliwym wpływie napromieniowania na przebieg mutacji i zaczyna bardziej przebierać w obiektach doświadczalnych. Powstają pierwsze klasyczne super mutanty i wszystkie inne dupodrapy. Mistrz zaczyna tworzyć plany budowy swojej armii. *2103-2130: W tym okresie Mistrz powoli zaczyna zbierać obiekty doświadczalne, chętne i niechętne, z okolicznych skupisk ludzi. Wielka Zima 2130 roku i niedobór obiektów znacznie utrudniają budowę jego armii. 2106 *Niewielkie stado zmutowanych szopów (S'Lanter) spotyka grupę ludzi znanych później jako Szakale. Na ich widok podróżnicy otworzyli ogień. Szopy wróciły do swojej społeczności. (opisano to w projekcie Wysypiska) **''Uwaga: 'Wysypiska i szopy nie zostały umieszczone w grze, choć ich ucieczka z Blasku jest wspomniana w jednym z holodysków 2120 *Angus przejmuje władzę nad rozrastającym się Hub i ogłasza się gubernatorem. . *Umiera Neres-Ka, przywódca plemienia S'Lanter, zmutowanych szopów. Jego miejsce zajmuje jego syn, Minishen (opisano to w projekcie Wysypiska). **Uwaga: '''Wysypiska i szopy nie zostały umieszczone w grze, choć ich ucieczka z Blasku jest wspomniana w jednym z holodysków. 2125 *Atak Żmij na Hub zostaje zatrzymany. Niemal cała zasługa przypada Angusowi. Jego obrona zmusza Żmije do ucieczki na północ. *Zima: Angus zostaje zamordowany, a Hub zapada w chaos. 2126 *Gromada kupców przejmuje kontrolę nad zbiornikami wody pitnej w Hub. Żądają opłat od każdego, kto chce wody. Rozpoczyna się Wielka Wojna Kupców. *2126-2128: Trwa Wielka Wojna Kupców. Kupcy Wody zapieczętowują miasto, ale są w mniejszości. Człowiek o nazwisku Greene (dziadek Justina Greene'a) ogłasza pokój i negocjuje porozumienia. Tworzy się Rada Centralna (Central Council) Hub, złożona z reprezentantów dwóch firm karawanowych miasta. Długi okres niezdecydowania i negocjacji utrzymuje obecne status quo miasta. 2130 *Nastaje Wielka Zima. 2131 *2131-2135: Mistrz wydaje rozkazy swoim Supermutantom, aby porywali ludzi z karawan. Przez wiele lat zniknięcia karawan będą tłumaczone atakami potworów na pustyni, a kiedy nawet karawany Hub zostaną zaatakowane, wina zostanie przerzucona na Szpony Śmierci. Armia Supermutantów powiększa się. 2134 *Odłam Bractwa Stali pod dowództwem sierżanta Dennisa Allena rośnie w siłę i zaczyna naciskać na Starszych, aby pozwolili im przeszukiwać południowy Blask w poszukiwaniu pozostałych zasobów. Starsi odmawiają, więc Allen ze swoją grupą oddziela się od Bractwa Stali, zabierając trochę broni i technologii. *Dowodzona przez sierżanta Dennisa Allena mała grupa żołnierzy Bractwa Stali wyrusza do ośrodka badawczego West Tek w poszukiwaniu pozostałych sprzed Wielkiej Wojny technologii. Docierają tam po dwudziestu dniach i zostają rozsiekani na kawałki przez zautomatyzowany system ochronny West Teku. Ranny Allen jest coraz bardziej napromieniowany przez dziurę w pancerzu. Przed śmiercią zdąży jeszcze nagrać na holodysku co się stało z wyprawą. 2135 *Starszy Roger Maxson umiera na raka, a jego syn, już jako wyszkolony żołnierz, obejmuje w Bractwie Stali stanowisko "Generała" (Starszego). John Maxson wstępuje do Paladynów, rozwijając obiecującą karierę żołnierza. 2137 *Mistrz zaczyna masową produkcje Super Mutantów. Tylko około jeden okaz na sześć albo jeden na pięć jest udany, i tylko połowa "sukcesów" nadaje się do stania się częścią stale powiększającej się armii, zwanej Jednością (ang. Unity). 2140 *Decker tworzy podziemie w Hub'ie i zaczyna pociągać za sznurki. *Minishen, przywódca szopów S'Lanter odchodzi ze stanowiska. Miejsce po nim zajmuje jego córka, Rinar (opisane w projekcie Wysypiska). **''Uwaga: 'Wysypiska i szopy nie zostały umieszczone w grze, choć ich ucieczka z Blasku jest wspomniana w jednym z holodysków 2141 *Wiosna:Otwiera się Krypta 15. * Narodziny Przybysza z Krypty. **''Choć ta data może być trochę inna w zależności od wieku, jaki ustawił gracz swojemu bohaterowi w Fallout 1.'' *Zima: Formują się skupiska bandytów, ponieważ zaczyna brakować żywności w okolicy. Dwa klany: Chanowie i Żmije rozpoczynają terroryzowanie okolicznych osad. 2142 *Wiosna: Powstają Cieniste Piaski, mieszkańcy wznoszą mur przeciw najeźdźcom. 2145 * Rodzi się Tandi, córka Aradesha. 2150 *W latach 50. Żmije odbudowują swoją pozycję, przyczynia się do tego handel niewolnikami i napaście na karawany. Gang zakłada bazę na pustkowiach, na północ od Hub. Pod przywództwem religijnego fanatyka najeżdżają okolicę coraz częściej, aby zaopatrzyć o wiele liczniejsze szeregi. Przyciąga to uwagę Bractwa Stali. *Umiera Minishen, były przywódca szopów S'Lanter (opisane w projekcie Wysypiska). **Uwaga: '''Wysypiska i szopy nie zostały umieszczone w grze, choć ich ucieczka z Blasku jest wspomniana w jednym z holodysków. 2152 *Gdy wpływy Mistrza na pustkowiach rosną, natyka się na ludzi - czczicieli Dnia Sądu Ostatecznego. Nie wrzuca ich jednak do zbiorników z FEV-em, zamiast tego domaga się, aby zostali jego szpiegami. Ich przywódcą jest Morfeusz, były członek gangu Rozpruwaczy - poleca on swoich wyznawców Mistrzowi. Morfeusz ze swoim kultem tworzy trzon organizacji znanej potem jako Dzieci Katedry. 2155 *Bractwo Stali wysyła skromne oddziały zwiadowcze z zadaniem wytropienia Żmij. Traktują to jako trening prowadzony przez ojca Johna Maxsona, Bractwo jest przekonane że mała samodzielna grupa żołnierzy w Pancerzach Wspomaganych da radę bandytom, bez wględu na ich liczebność. Jeden z oddziałów, prowadzony przez Maxsona, odnajduje Żmije. Maxson spodziewał się załamania i ucieczki przeciwnika. Nie wziął pod uwagę religijnego fanatyzmu Żmij (ani ich zatrutej broni) i gdy dosięga go jedna ze strzał (nie założył hełmu), ginie po paru godzinach. Johm Maxson obejmuje stanowisko Starszego, a Rhombus zostaje nowym przywódcą Paladynów. *Paladyni, teraz pod przywództwem Rhombusa, rozpoczynają zakrojoną na szeroką skalę kampanię przeciwko Żmijom. Tropią i wybijają członków gangu w ciągu miesiąca. Niektórym Żmijom udaje się zbiec na północ i wschód, aby ukryć się w górach. **'Uwaga:' Według Biblii Fallouta #6 Chrisa Avellone'a, Żmije nigdy więcej się nie pjawiły. Prawdopodobnie ta wzmianka została dodana, ponieważ nie było ich w ostatecznej wersji gry, jednak pojawia się tu niespójność z Falloutem 1, gdzie o obecności Żmij w pobliżu wciąż wspomina kilka osób (Ian, Aradesh, Killan). Żmije, które przetrwały, prawdopodobnie dawały o sobie znać w Kaliforni do roku 2161. *2155-2156: Po schwytaniu karawany mieszkańców krypty, Mistrz poznaje lokację Gruzów - przyszłej lokacji Katedry. Pokonuje mieszkańców tego miejsca i przeprowadza tam operacje, kultyści wykorzystują schronienie jako bazę. Stamtąd też Mistrz wysyła patrole w znane okolice krypt w poszukiwaniu ich. 2156 *Mistrz widzi korzyści w utworzeniu "religii", Dzieci Katedry, i używaniu ich jako szpiegów w osadach rozrzuconych po całym Pustkowiu. Misjonarze Dzieci Katedry rozpowszechniali się powoli w większości miast, służąc jako oczy i uszy Morfeusza i Mistrza. 2157 *Mistrz, znając lokalizację Krypty 12 w Bakersfield, wysłał oddział Super Mutantów aby opanowały Kryptę. Wiele Ghuli zostało startych w pył podczas walk, aż w końcu Set wytłumaczył mutantom, że to Ghule są ocaleńcami, których szukają. Super mutanty, rozzłoszczone niepowodzeniem, wyruszyły szukać nienaruszonej krypty, zostawiając mały oddział do obserwowania niedobitków i zapewniając sojusz w nadchodzącej wojnie. 2159 *Zimmerman zatrudnia grupę najemników znanych jako Regulatorzy, aby pomogli bronić Adytum przed Szponami Śmierci i najazdami bandytów. (wspomniane w rozmowie z Gabrielem, przywódcą Zbrojeniowców z Fallout 1) 2160 *John Maxson staje się wysokim starszym Bractwa Stali. 2161 *Grupa szopów S'Lanter, wyrusza w poszukiwaniu prawdy o Bogach Blasku. Tylko jedenemu udaje się wrócić - reszta ginie z powodu promieniowania (opisane w projekcie Wysypiska). **''Uwaga: 'Wysypiska i szopy nie zostały umieszczone w grze, choć ich ucieczka z Blasku jest wspomniana w jednym z holodysków. *Październik: Patrol kilku rycerzy Bractwa Stali natyka się na martwego Super Mutanta. Oddział postanawia przetransportować zwłoki nieznanego im stworzenia do Cytadeli Bractwa. Główny Skryba Vree rozpoczyna badania zwłok Mutanta. *5 Grudzień, 07:21: Początek Fallout'a 1: Przybysz z Krypty opuszcza Kryptę 13 w poszukiwaniu zastępczego Hydroprocesora. *15 Grudnia Przybysz z Krypty odkrywa Cieniste Piaski. Poznaje tam Tandi oraz Ian'a, który przyłącza się do Przybysza z Krypty, aby pomóc mu w poszukiwaniu Hydroprocesora. *30 grudnia: Przybysz z Krypty dociera do Złomowa gdzie rekrutuje psa Ochłapa. 2162 *Styczeń 17: Przybysz z Krypty dociera do Hub i negocjuje z Kupcami Wodnymi dostarczenie wody do Krypty 13, zyskując trochę czasu dla Krypty. *Luty 13: Przybysz z Krypty znajduje hydroprocesor w Krypcie 12, która znajduje się w Nekropolis. Ian ginie z ręki super mutanta i zmieniony w kupkę popiołu, kończy ze swoją tendencją strzelania Przybyszowi z Krypty w plecy seriami z SMG. *Marzec 3: Przybysz z Krypty pokonuje Mistrza ukrywającego się w demonstracyjnej Krypcie LA, tym samym doprowadzając do wybuchu bomby atomowej znajdującej się na 4 poziomie Krypty, wysadza ją razem ze znajdującą się nad nią Katedrą. *Kwiecień 20: Przybysz z Krypty wysadza Bazę Militarną Mariposa wraz z kadziami FEV. Ochłap umiera broniąc swego pana. *Maj 10: Koniec Fallout'a 1: Przybysz z Krypty wraca do Krypty 13, tylko, żeby usłyszeć "Jesteś bohaterem, teraz musisz odejść." Kilkoro mieszkańców Krypty (pod przywódctwem Lydii, głowy organizacji "Powrót na powierzchnię" i towarzyszących jej Theresie i Lyle) wkrótce podążają za Przybyszem z Krypty. *Maj 12: Przybysz z Krypty zdejmuje kombinezon z Krypty i od tego dnia, nigdy więcej go nie zakłada. *Lipiec 10: Przybysz z Krypty dociera na Północ z małą grupą innych przybyszów z krypty i mieszkańców pustkowi, z którymi zakłada małą wioskę, Arroyo. 2167 *18 Sierpnia: Zakończenie budowy Arroyo. 2185 *Lato: W południe, Marcus i Paladyn Jacob z Bractwa Stali spotykają się przypadkiem daleko na południowy wschód od Broken Hills i walczą. Po kilku dniach wymiany ciosów i ognia poddają się, gdy żaden nie może dać rady drugiemu. Razem ruszają w podróż spierając się na temat Mistrza i ideologii Bractwa Stali, oraz czy możliwe jest, że Mistrz potrafił połączyć swój układ nerwowy z siecią komputerową Katedry. *Jesień: Marcus i Jacob idąc szlakiem ghuli, ludzi i supermutantów trafiają do społeczności Broken Hills. 2186 *Wiosna: Jacob żegna się z Marcusem i rusza na nieznane tereny. *Powstaje Republika Nowej Kalifornii, Rada Centralna będzie sprawować w niej władzę. 2188 *2 Września: Rodzi się córka Przybysza z Krypty (Którą znamy jako Starsza Wioski w Fallout 2). 2195 *20 lipca: Oddział zwiadowczy Enklawy dociera do Bazy Wojskowej Mariposa. Zastaje ją częściowo zniszczoną. *20 lipca - Sierpień: Naukowcy i Korpus Chemiczny Enklawy przeszukują resztki Bazy Wojskowej, w tym samym Frank Horrigan wraz z oddziałami szturmowymi poszukuje niewolników do pracy przy wykopaliskach. *Wrzesień: Ekipy konstrukcyjne z Enklawy i niewolnicy rozpoczynają wykopy. Odkrywają wirusa FEV. Pojawiają się pierwsze mutacje, w tym u Franka Horrigana, który zostaje odesłany do laboratoriów Enklawy w celu zbadania. *Enklawa, która już zdobyła dane o FEV, opuszcza teren Bazy Wojskowej Mariposa, ponieważ pojawia się coraz więcej mutacji. Mutacje powodują powstanie Supermutantów Drugiej Generacji. Supermutanty zostają porzucone w Bazie, zakładają nową społeczność, którą dowodzi Melchior. *Frank Horrigan, poddany działaniu FEV, ulega stopniowej mutacji. 2196 *Tandi została jednogłośnie wybrana na prezydenta Republiki Nowej Kalifornii. 2197 *Początek Fallout Tactics. Wschodnie Bractwo Stali wysyła oddział mający oswobodzić wioskę Brahmin Wood z rąk Bandytów ( ) Uwaga! Zdarzenia te nie są częścią kanonu! 2198 *Enklawa prowadzi badania nad różnymi technologiami, w tym nad udoskonaleniem Pancerza Wspomaganego. Żaden z prototypów nie jest lepszy od przedwojennego T-51b, niektóre są nawet o wiele gorsze. *Wschodnie Bractwo Stali niszczy maszynę zwaną Kalkulator , komputer zarządzający Kryptą 0 , oraz pokonuje armię robotów LUB przejmuje kontrolę nad oboma, dzięki czemu znacząco rośnie w siłę. Uwaga! Zdarzenia te nie są częścią kanonu! 2208 *16 Stycznia: Po napisaniu swoich wspomnień, Przybysz z Krypty opuszcza Arroyo, podobno martwy, zostawiając złożony kombinezon z Krypty na łóżku. Niektórzy wierzą, że zabrały go Duchy Nieba, inni twierdzą, że poczuł on, że nadszedł czas, aby wyruszyć w drogę i pozwolić Starszym Arroyo poprowadzić wioskę ku jej przeznaczeniu. *2 Luty: Miesięczny okres opłakiwania Przybysza z Krypty kończy się, Arroyo powoli wraca do normy. *2 Luty: Rozpoczyna się końcowy trening córki Przybysza z Krypty na Starszą wioski. Przechodzi ona trudne ćwiczenia psychiki, umiejętności naukowych, matematycznych oraz obchodzenia się z bronią. 2210 *31 Stycznia: Córka Przybysza z Krypty przechodzi swój tajemniczy test, którego głównym składnikiem jest kilka halucynogennych ziółek z ogrodu Hakunin'a. Naraża swoje życie w Świątyni Prób , używając swoich amuletów i zdolności, aby zdać większość testu po tym, jak popsuł się jej pistolet. Następnie ostro krytykuje sprawdzian, dodając kilka niezbędnych poprawek. **''Uwaga: Popsuty pistolet to ten, który zobaczysz na jej stole w intrze Fallouta 2. '' *2 Luty: Córka Mieszkańca Krypty zostaje Starszą Wioski. Rządzi twardą ręką, a jej wiedza jest powszechnie szanowana. 2215 *1 Sierpień: Kongresman Richardson rośnie w siłę w Enklawie, wspomagany przez swojego ojca, prezydenta Richardsona. * Na rozkaz prezydenta naukowcy Enklawy rozpoczynają prace nad ulepszaniem Pancerza Wspomaganego. Tworzą i testują wiele prototypów. 2220 *5 Marzec: Kongresman Richardson zostaje wybrany na prezydenta pięcioletniej kadencji, głównie dzięki pomocy ojca (prezydenta Richardsona). *Październik: Naukowcom Enklawy udaje się skonstruować wiarygodną wersję Pancerza Wspomaganego Mk II. Rezultaty badań (no i wypadki... i wybuchy... i zgony) na rozkaz Prezydenta Richardsona pozostają tajne ze względu na morale członków Enklawy. *Vic przybył do Kryptopolis. Dziewięć miesięcy poźniej, rodzi się Valerie. 2221 *23 Marca: Narodziny "Wybrańca". Jego ojciec nie został odnotowany w plemiennych zapiskach z nieznanej przyczyny, ale może po prostu Starsza Wioski się wstydziła? 2231 *27 marca: Frank Horrigan jest przygotowany do swojej nowej roli. Skonstruowano nową, zmodyfikowaną wersję Power Armoru, zdolną pokryć jego wielkie ciało. Zostaje on w niej zamknięty. *Narodziny syna Melchiora 2232 *Leonard Boyarsky zostaje wygnany z Kryptopolis. 2235 *Eksperymenty Enklawy na Szponach Śmierci, czyli próba stworzenia specjalnej jednostki do walki we wrogich środowiskach. *Kolejne grupy ghuli przybywają w okolice Gecko, dołączając do dotychczasowych mieszkańców. Zostaje założone miasteczko Gecko. Napływ ghuli przynosi sporo nowych technologii i wiedzy praktycznej, więc jeszcze w tym samym roku reaktor atomowy w Gecko zaczyna pracować. Kryptopolis z coraz większą obawą spogląda na swoich nowych sąsiadów. 2238 *Harold przybywa do Gecko i robi co w jego mocy (wprawdzie trzęsącymi się już rękami), aby pomóc ghulom z będącym na chodzie reaktorem. 2240 *Thomas Moore przybywa do Kryptopolis i zostaje Obywatelem (wspomniane w rozmowie z Pierwszą Obywatel Lynette). 2241 *Najgorsza susza, jaka od wielu lat nawiedziła północną Kalifornię powoduje straty w plonach zbóż i trzodzie w Arroyo i Modoc. *Styczeń: Pierwsze próbki narkotyku Jet docierają do Redding dzięki rodzinie Mordino. *Luty: Kryptopolis odrzuca propozycję sojuszu zarówno rodziny Bishop z Nowego Reno i RNK. *Marzec: Rozpoczynają się ataki na karawany Kryptopolis. *25 Lipca, 08:24: Początek Fallout'a 2: Dziecko Przeznaczenia przystępuje do testu w Świątyni Prób. *27 Lipca: Dziecko Przeznaczenia opuszcza Arroyo w poszukiwaniu GECK'a. * Październik: Wybraniec przypadkowo spotyka Franka Horrigana w towarzystwie dwóch żołnierzy Enklawy, gdy ten zabija grupę farmerów, którzy odmawiają podzielenia się z nim informacjami. Frank zauważa Wybrańca i rozkazuje mu odejść, bo nie jest to jego sprawa, po czym odchodzi. 2242 *15 Maja: Enklawa wysyła zakodowany sygnał do Krypty 13, aktywując jej centralny komputer i informując że nadszedł czas by opuścić Kryptę. Martin Frobisher zbiera razem mieszkańców krypty do wprowadzającego filmu. *16 Maja: Mniej niż dzień później, Krypta 13 zostaje otwarta, tylko po to aby została przywitana przez dwa szturmowe oddziały Enklawy przybyłe na Lataczach. Oddziały zabiły troje mieszkańców Krypty którzy "stawiali opór", i dokonały szturmu na Kryptę, porywając wszystkich jej mieszkańców. *17 Maja: Treserzy "zwierząt" Enklawy dokonują zrzutu z bezpiecznej odległości oddziału Szponów Śmierci pod Kryptę 13 aby zabiły każdego odwiedzającego Kryptę i ukryły obecność Enklawy. Pozostałe Szpony Śmierci zostały wysłane na pustynię otaczającą Kryptę 13 w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek uciekinierów i świadków. *Upadek: Fallout 2 - Zakończenie: Wybraniec dostaje się do Enklawy przypływając uszkodzonym tankowcem i niszczy platformę wiertniczą "Posejdon", zabijając przy tym Prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych i kończąc plany Enklawy co do dominacji nad światem. *Zainspirowany przykładem danym przez Wybrańca, Marcus ostatecznie wyrusza na wschód poprzez wielkie góry, w poszukiwaniu innych uchodźców z armii Mistrza. 2248 *Śmierć prezydent Tandi. *Rozpoczyna się wojna pomiędzy RNK a Bractwem Stali. 2250 *''Van Buren, Black Isle's ''Fallout 3 prawdopodobnie osadzony będzie w latach 50 XXIII wieku ("almost 250 years into the future" na podstawie wywiadu Duck and Cover z Sean K. Reynoldsem) *Czarne Stopy próbują dwukrotnie zabić Phila, Sparky'ego i Franka w Burham Spring. Między ich atakami Żmije usiłują zrobić to samo. Nie udaje się żadnej z grup. *Gang Portera (370.) i 308. podejmują prace w Denver w celu odpokutowania win. Dzięki temu w przepełnionych więzieniach zwalnia się nieco miejsca dla niebezpiecznych przestępców. Więźniowie podróżują z włóczęgami, unikając ludzi z plemion. W wyniku starć z łowcami niewolników, plemieńcami, radskorpionami i innymi potworami ginie ok. połowa z nich. 2251 *Belle rodzi się w Rezerwacie. *W bunkrze Lost Hills na świat przychodzi Sarah Lyons. *Gang Portera dociera do Denver. Ich zadaniem na miejscu jest splądrowanie okolicznych budynków w poszukiwaniu zasobów, ustanowienie posterunku i utorowanie drogi pod okupację przez Republikę Nowej Kalifornii. Zakładają obóz. *Sfora psów pustoszy stary obóz ratowników. 2252 * Bloomseer Poplar przybywa do Oazy.Bloomseer Poplar's dialogue in Fallout 3. 2253 * Moira Brown urodziła się w Canterbury Commons. *October 23: Więzień budzi się w Wielkiej Pustce. Reservation design document for Van Buren. **'''Początek akcji ''Van Buren'' . *Świecące ghule zaczynają przemieszczać się z Boulder do Denver Denver design document for Van Buren. *Grupka w Denver znajduje pudełko i zamierza zagarnąć je dla siebie. . *W reakcji na pewne słowa Hardina, wściekły Bombay Jack zaczyna działać na własną rekę. Zajmuje pobliski teren i obstawia go ładunkami wybouchowymi. *Więzień przybywa do Denver. 2254 *Bractwo Stali wysyła odział pod dowództwem Owyna Lyonsa do Waszyngtonu w celu odnalezienia starożytnej technologii oraz w sprawie śledztwa na temat podwyższonej aktywności SupermutantówScribe Rothchild's dialogue in Fallout 3. 2255 * Po drodze do Stołecznych Pustkowii, oddział Bractwa atakuje miasto bandytów Pitt i zrównuje je z ziemią. To wydarzenie jest później znane pod nazwą Biczem BożymPaladin Kodiak's dialogue in Fallout 3. * Siły ekspedycyjne Bractwa Stali pod komędą Owyn Lyons'a docierają do Stołecznych PustkowiScribe Jameson's dialogue in Fallout 3. *''Bractwo Stali Ruin Stolicy'' ustanawia Cytadelę jako ich główną bazę operacyjną w ruinach Waszyngtonu. 2256 *Dziecko Dziecka Przeznaczenia i Angeli Bishop lub Leslie Anny Bishop, mając jedynie trzynaście lat, przejmuje kontrolę nad rodziną Bishopów i prowadzi ich do zwycięstwa nad innymi rodzinami mafijnymi w Nowym Reno. ** Nota': To jest jedno z możliwych zakończeń "Fallouta 2" i aby doszło do skutku, trzeba podjąć odpowiednie środki.. '' 2257 * Allistair Tenpenny zatrudnia Tare Fields, Jeffa Strayera, Davea, Dukova oraz Pana Crowleya do grabieży Fortu Constantine. 2258 * '''13 Lipiec': 'Fallout 3 rozpoczyna się: Przybysz z Krypty 101 rodzi się jako dziecko Jamesa i Catherine. * Catherine umiera, rodząc syna lub córkę. * Projekt Oczyszczenie zostaje porzuconyMadison Li's dialogue in Fallout 3. 2259 * Madison Li przybywa do Rivet City i przyjmuje obowiązki szefa lokalnego laboratorium naukowego od Pinkertona. Załoga Pinkertona zaczyna z nią pracować.. * James, ojciec Przybysza z Krypty 101, zostaje zatrudniony przez Nadzorcę Alphonse'a Almodovara jako lekarz w Krypcie 101. * Przybysz z Krypty 101 obchodzi swoje pierwsze urodziny w Krypcie 101 2260 * Generator w Cytadeli zostaje przeciążony, powstają błędy w sztucznej inteligencji programu medycznego w robocie o imieniu Sawbones. Rodzi się w nim inteligencja przekraczająca jego dotychczasowe możliwości i niechęć do ludzi którym służySawbones's dialogue in Fallout 3. * Matka Amaty ginie z niewyjaśnionych przyczynThis date is from the Prima Official Game Guide with the assumption that Amata and the Lone Wanderer are the same age.. 2264 *Butch DeLoria zaczyna czepiać się Przybysza z Krypty 101. 2265 * Bannon przybywa do Rivet City i pomaga utworzyć główny ośrodek handlowy Stołecznych PustkowiiBannon's dialogue in Fallout 3 (a przynajmniej tak twierdzi). 2267 * Rodzi się Arthur Maxson syn Jonathanna i Jessicki. 2268 * Stanley Armstrong, technik Krypty 101, traci kopię Dean's Electronics. * Kwiecień-Maj James, ojciec Przybysza z Krypty 101, naprawia wiatrówkę, którą Jonas Palmer znalazł na Poziomie Reaktora w Krypcie 101. * Lipiec 12 Stanley Armstrong z pomocą Andy'ego naprawia oczyszczalnię wody w Krypcie 101. * Lipiec' 13' Przybysz z Krypty 101 obchodzi swoje 10 urodziny w kawiarence Krypty 101.Dostaje Pip-Boya 3000 Seria A,dziecięcą czapkę bejsbolową i wiatrówkę. * Lipiec '14' Przybysz z krypty 101 dostaje swój pierwszy przydział w pracy. 2271 * Niewolnik zwany Hannibal Hamlin ucieka od swojego pana. 2273 * Reilly zakłada Reilly's Rangers 2274 * MacCready zostaje burmistrzem Latarenki. * Hannibal Hamlin znajduje Głowę Lincolna i zakłada Świątynię Jedności, grupę przeciwko niewolnictwu. * Stanley Armstrong, technik w dziale konserwacji Krypty 101 zostaje zdiagnozowany przez Jamesa (lekarza w Krypcie 101) - cierpi z powodu przepracowania i braku snu. James przepisuje mu na aspirynę na tę dolegliwość. * Freddie Gomez, nastolatek mieszkający w Krypcie 101, zostaje zdiagnozowany przez Jamesa - cierpi z powodu Syndromu Depresji Krypty. James przepisuje mu lek antydepresyjny - Chlorpromazine. * Amata Almodovar, nastolatka mieszkająca w Krypcie 101, zostaje zbadana przez Jamesa. Jej ojciec, Alphonse Almodovar, jest obecny przy badaniu. * 27 lipiec - 2 sierpień Rodzinie Susie Mack, mieszkającej w Krypcie 101, dostarczone zostają nowe części do uszkodzonego grzejnika. * 27 lipiec - 2 sierpień Jonas Palmer, lekarz w Krypcie 101, daje aspirynęStanley'owi Armstrongowi na jego ból głowy. * 3 sierpień Jonas Palmer przeprowadza dodatkowe testy na Stanley'u Armstrongu. * 3 sierpnia Przybysz z Krypty 101 zdaje test K.O.Z.A. * 4-10 sierpnia Studenci z Krypty 101 powinni zakończyć czytanie wyznaczonych fragmentów Wielkiej Księgi Wiedzy. * RNK wkracza na Pustowia Mojave. * Pan House cywilizuje trzy wędrowne plemiona. * Powstaje Strip. 2277 * 17 sierpień, 09:04:James opuszcza Kryptę 101. Jego dziecko wyrusza za nim w podróż. *To rok, w którym Krypta 13 miała zostać otwarta, lecz stało się inaczej. *RNK pokonuje wojska Legionu Cezara w Pierwszej Bitwie o Zaporę Hoovera. 2278 *Raven Rock zostaje zniszczone, Bractwo Stali odbija Oczyszczalnik z rąk Enklawy. Aktywowany zostaje Projekt Oczyszczenie stając się nadzieją na odbudowanie świata. *Bractwo Stali niszczy resztki Enklawy w Bazie Sił Powietrznych Adams. *Tabitha wraz z pozostałymi mutantami dociera na Czarną Górę gdzie zakłada swoją stację radiową. *RNK doprowadza do Masakry w Bitter Springs, giną męszczyźni, kobiety i dzieci. 2281 *Rozpoczyna się akcja Fallout: New Vegas, ''kurier zostaje postrzelony przez Benny'ego i zakopany na cmentarzu w Goodsprings, ratuje go Victor. *Białe Nogi niszczą Nowe Kanaan. Ocalali mieszkańcy udają się do Parku Narodowego Zion. 2282 *Boomersi wydobywają zatopiony bombowiec B-29. *Ginie Pan House. ''(Jeżeli gracz podejmie odpowiednie środki). *Legion Cezara przeprowadza zamach na prezydenta Kimballa. (To od gracza zależy czy prezydent przeżyje). *Rozpoczyna się Druga bitwa o Zaporę Hoovera. (Od gracza zależy jakie strony wezmą w niej udział i kto wygra). *Kurier, Pan House, RNK lub Legion Cezara zdobywa całkowitą kontrolę nad Nowym Vegas. *RNK i Bractwo Stali ogłaszają rozejm i podpisują sojusz, mimo potyczek obu frakcji na zachodzie. (Jeżeli gracz doprowadzi do sojuszu pomiędzy nimi). 2316 *Głowa rodziny Bishop z New Reno i jednocześnie syn Dziecka Przeznaczenia umiera spokojnie podczas snu nigdy nie poznając imienia swojego ojca. **''Nota: To jest jedno z możliwych zakończeń "Fallouta 2" i aby doszło do skutku, trzeba podjąć odpowiednie środki.. '' =Przypisy= en:Timeline ru:История Fallout category:Świat Fallouta